


7 Deadly Sexes

by WaluigiDeservesBean



Category: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaluigiDeservesBean/pseuds/WaluigiDeservesBean
Summary: While his best friend is prioritizing defeating his girlfriend's seven deadly exes Wallace is determinded to up his body count
Relationships: Gideon Graves/Wallace Wells, Knives Chau/Kim Pine, Kyle Katayanagi/Wallace Wells, Lucas Lee/Wallace Wells, Scott Pilgrim/Wallace Wells, Wallace Wells/Ken Katayanagi
Kudos: 2





	7 Deadly Sexes

This is just an info/note page because im new to posting on this plateform and don't really know how to navigate posting things. So please do not mind this page im just testing out how to post n stuff :)


End file.
